


Tag der Unabhängigkeit

by eurydike



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Die Geschichte, in welcher sie beide 45 sind und Dortmund eine Stadt ist, die sie vor Ewigkeiten hinter sich gelassen haben.





	Tag der Unabhängigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Schon beim Lesen dieser viel zu kurzen Geschichte wurde mir das Herz schwer, beim Übersetzen noch viel mehr. Ich kann mit Mats Hummels nicht sonderlich viel anfangen, aber wenn Neven Subotic mit im Spiel ist, sieht das umgehend anders aus. (Und ja, dass Neven sich innerhalb nur eines Monats zu einem meiner Lieblingsfußballer entwickelt hat, erstaunt mich sicher mehr als euch.)

Er sieht kaum älter aus, als du ihn wiedersiehst. Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass er von Natur aus so schlank ist, dass es ihm schon immer schwer fiel, mehr Muskelmasse aufzubauen. Jetzt hat ihn diese Eigenschaft offenbar davor bewahrt, außer Form zu geraten, wie es so vielen Profisportlern nach dem Ende ihrer Laufbahn passiert, wenn sie nicht mehr streng auf die Ernährung achten und auch nicht mehr regelmäßig trainieren. Vielleicht hängt es aber auch damit zusammen, dass sein Haar noch immer beneidenswert voll ist und er noch immer eine ähnliche Frisur trägt, das Haar lang, offen und nur leicht zerzaust. Oder es ist die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich noch immer niemanden gefunden hat, der ihm _keinen_ furchtbaren Anzug aussucht.

Du musst schlucken. Es ist, als wäre er das genaue Gegenteil von dir.

Dein Karriereende hat bei dir sichtbar Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht, dass du je ganz mit Fußball aufgehört hättest. Mittlerweile bist du bei Bayern in der Jugendabteilung tätig und schaffst es meistens, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass du ein ziemlich genaues Abbild deines Vaters geworden bist. Jetzt bist du hier an einer "Charity for Children"-Veranstaltung und sollst Bayerns Integrationsprogramm vorstellen, das Kinder von Migranten mit Kindern aus deutschen Familien zusammenbringen soll.

Er hat seine Stiftung noch immer, möglicherweise expandiert sie sogar nach München. Du hast keine Ahnung. Du hast nur seinen Namen auf der kleinen Broschüre gesehen, die man dir ausgehändigt hat. Seine Präsentation soll eine Stunde nach deiner, bei der du sowieso nur etwa fünf Worte zu sagen hattest und dann noch für Fotos und Autogramme zur Verfügung stehen musstest, stattfinden. Natürlich wusstest du, dass er nicht kommen würde, konntest aber nicht umhin, dich die ganze Zeit im Raum umzusehen. Und dabei zu hoffen, dass die Tatsache, dass ihr euch allenfalls im selben Gebäude befindet, sein Interesse genug anstachelt, um nachzusehen, was aus dir geworden ist. Nun, allem Anschein nach ist das nicht der Fall.

Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte dich das geärgert und du wärst gleich im Anschluss verschwunden und hättest ihn mit seiner Stiftungsarbeit allein gelassen, wohl wissend, dass er trotz seines Engagements nicht einmal halb so viel Lob und Aufmerksamkeit bekommt wie du.

Aber die Wahrheit ist: Du bist 45, er auch, und irgendwann in den letzten zehn Jahren ist dein Ärger so müde geworden, dass er vermutlich einfach eingepennt, nicht mehr aufgewacht und irgendwo in einer verlassenen Ecke deiner Erinnerung zu nichts als morschen Knochen verrottet ist. Wenn du versuchtest, danach zu greifen, würde er einfach auseinanderbröseln.

Also hast du dich an der Rezeption des Kongresszentrums erkundigt, ob noch ein Ticket für das Podium der Neven-Subotic-Stiftung erhältlich ist, und der dürre Junge hinter dem Tresen hat genickt und gesagt: „Ist noch nicht einmal halb voll.“ Du hast dich eines Kommentars enthalten.

„Sie sind Mats Hummels, oder?“, wollte der Junge wissen. „Kennen Sie diesen Subotic? Der war auch Fußballer.“

Kurz ist dir der Atem weggeblieben und du hast versucht, bei deiner Antwort nicht zu unhöflich zu klingen: „Wir waren acht Jahre lang in derselben Mannschaft.“

Der Junge hat aufgesehen, ganz offenkundig unsicher, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte oder nicht, und hat dann mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Tut mir leid, ich kenne mich mit dem älteren Zeug nicht so aus. Ich interessiere mich erst seit zwei Jahren für Fußball.“

Die Bemerkung _älteres Zeug_ hat weh getan, denn ja, genau dazu gehörst du jetzt, aber irgendwann in den letzten zehn Jahren hast du auch gelernt, dich nicht mehr zu ernst zu nehmen, also hast du nur gelacht und dem Jungen gesagt, er solle sich keine Gedanken machen.

________________________________________

Und nun sitzt du hinten im Raum, siehst ihm zu und denkst dabei, dass sein Akzent noch derselbe ist und dass er sich lieber für einen italienischen Schnitt statt einen amerikanischen hätte entscheiden sollen. (Während deiner Hugo-Boss-Zeit hattest du vieles über Anzüge gelesen, das war Teil der Persönlichkeit, die du dir geschaffen hattest, selbstsicher und stilvoll. Er fand das damals schon so lächerlich, wie er es wohl heute finden würde, und selbst du musst zugeben, dass es dir jetzt gleichgültiger ist, wo ein Körper betonender Schnitt nicht mehr die beste Wahl für dich ist.)

Du nimmst an, dass die Präsentation interessant ist, aber du schenkst ihr kaum Beachtung und konzentrierst dich eher darauf, ihn zu betrachten. Er spricht frei, voller Leidenschaft, und du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass er dich in der letzten Reihe umgeben von leeren Sitzen gesehen haben muss, doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken. Dir fällt ein, dass er dich vielleicht nicht erkannt hat, denn die Haare, die du noch hast, werden langsam grau, du hast an Gewicht zugelegt und angefangen, in der Öffentlichkeit deine Brille zu tragen. Auch hast du ein paar Falten im Gesicht, die ihm neu sein dürften. Aber er sieht noch immer so sehr nach Neven aus und du fühlst dich immer noch so sehr nach Mats.

Als er endlich aufhört zu sprechen, bleibst du sitzen, bis fast alle anderen die Informationsbroschüren, die er verteilt hat, entgegen genommen und den Raum verlassen haben.

Einen Moment lang fragst du dich, wie du auf ihn zugehen sollst, ob du dich verhalten sollst wie ein alter Freund oder eher wie ein Fremder. Die letzten achtzehn Jahre hattet ihr gar keinen Kontakt und mittlerweile weißt du nicht mehr, ob das auf deinen Wunsch hin so geschah oder auf seinen. Zum Glück nimmt er dir die Entscheidung ab.

„Hallo Mats“, sagt er. Er kommt zu dir rüber, Lachfältchen um die Augen, und auf einmal wird dir klar, dass es weder die Haare noch die Figur oder der Anzug sind, die dir bekannt vorkommen, sondern er, alles an ihm.

„Neven.“

Deine Stimme hat sich verändert, sie ist älter geworden, und das ist dir noch nie zuvor so sehr aufgefallen wie jetzt, denn irgendwie hast du gedacht, du würdest dich wieder wie damals anhören, als du zwanzig warst, aber das tust du nicht.

Du hast bisher nicht daran gedacht, einen Blick auf seinen Ringfinger zu werfen und zu gucken, ob er verheiratet ist, aber das holst du jetzt schnell nach und dich durchzieht eine lange vergessene Erleichterung, als du siehst, dass er keinen Ring am Finger stecken hat. Vielleicht geht es ihm gleich, denn er sagt:

„Wie geht's dir? Ich habe gehört, du hast dich von Cathy getrennt.“

Du nickst. Wie die meisten Fußballerehen, hat auch deine den Übergang zum Ruhestand nicht überlebt, woran du die Schuld nicht allein Cathy zuschieben kannst. In den ersten paar Monaten, in denen du dich damit abzufinden versuchtest, dass der beste Teil deines Lebens vorbei ist, warst du _unausstehlich_.

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, war das absehbar. Ich habe die Kinder aber am Wochenende.“ Du schluckst. Du erinnerst dich daran, dass du einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hattest, ihm deine Kinder irgendwann vorzustellen, kannst aber nicht mehr sagen, wann genau das war. Das einzige, was du noch klar weißt, ist, dass er für sie Onkel Neven hätte sein sollen, der sie auf seinen Schultern hätte reiten lassen und der sie dabei zum Lachen gebracht hätte, denn er hatte schon immer den besseren Draht zu Kindern als du. Es muss irgendwann zu deiner aktiven Zeit gewesen sein.

„Du hast einen Sohn und eine Tocher, nicht?“, fragt er und du nickst. Jetzt könntest du von ihnen erzählen, ihm ihre Namen und ihr Alter nennen und ihm sagen, dass dein Sohn in der sechsten Klasse mit Fußball aufgehört hat, denn _Ich will mich nicht mein Leben lang mit dir messen müssen, Papa_ , und dass du vermutest, dass deine Tochter einen Freund hat, sie aber selten mit dir über solche Dinge spricht, wenn sie denn überhaupt mit dir redet, und dass du dir wünschtest, du könntest wenigstens sagen, ob sie glücklich ist oder nicht, doch das kannst du nicht.

Stattdessen nickst du. „Ja, und du?“

Daraufhin schenkt er dir ein müdes, leicht resigniertes Lächeln und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Kinder.“ Etwas daran, wie er das sagt, bringt alte Vermutungen zurück, Hoffnungen, von denen du dachtest, dass du sie schon lange begraben hättest, und einen Stich in der Magengegend, wo es immer nur dann weh tat, wenn du dich nach ihm sehntest.

________________________________________

Du weißt nicht, wie du ihn höflich fragen könntest, ob er die ganze Zeit Single war, aber er kann die Frage aus deinem Schweigen ablesen, er spricht die Sprache der _Dinge, die Mats nicht in Worte fassen kann_ immer noch fließend.

(Einmal hatte er dich einen Feigling genannt, kurz bevor du damals bei Bayern unterschrieben hattest, als er so nah dran war, alles laut auszusprechen, dass dir vor lauter Erwartung die Ohren dröhnten, weil du wusstest, es würde dich vernichten. Am Ende wusstet ihr beide, was ihr die ganzen Jahre lang gewusst, aber lieber totgeschwiegen hattet. Er trotzig und kämpferisch, du die Niederlage hinnehmend.

Als er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, dass du es ansprichst, hatte er nie verstanden, dass es die Worte an sich waren, die dir fehlten, nicht der Mut, sie auszusprechen. 

Du vermutest jedoch, dass das nur zerschlagene Details sind, die einzig für deinen Stolz von Bedeutung waren.)

„Ich hatte nie jemanden“, sagt er ruhig. Er hat Frieden damit geschlossen, mit allem davon.

Du nickst tonlos.

Dann fährst du dir mit der Hand durchs Haar, immer noch etwas verwirrt darüber, wie viel dünner es geworden ist, und in diesem Augenblick erwacht ein Feuer in dir, das seit etwa 2013 nicht mehr gebrannt hat, ein jugendlicher Widerstand, von dem du nicht wusstest, dass du immer noch an ihm hängst.

(Auch er kennt keine Worte, dieser winzige, lodernde Teil von dir, er kennt nur ihn, ihn, ihn, aber er ist hell genug, [style type="italic"]will[/style] genug, dass er verspricht, sich Worte dafür auszudenken.

Ein Wort dafür zu erfinden, wie seine Haare immer noch in Locken über seine Schultern fallen, obwohl er doch längst vernünftig genug hätte sein müssen, sie zu schneiden.

Ein Wort für all die Male zu erfinden, in denen sein Körper sich nicht neben deinen gelegt hat, und dann eine Endsilbe für Veränderung anzufügen. 

Ein Wort zu erfinden für diese Nuance in seinem Lächeln, die sich geweigert hat, 40 zu werden.

Dieses wortlose Feuer ist laut genug, dein Schweigen im Mark zu erschüttern.)

Eine Sekunde lang entfacht eine echte Möglichkeit in dir, ein Moment, der noch nicht an dir vorbei gezogen ist, so selten er auch ist; aber das Einzige, was allem anderen, was dich ausmacht, einfällt, ist es, die Flucht zu ergreifen, also sagst du: „Wie auch immer, es war schön, dich wiederzusehen.“ Du erhebst dich, und er nickt und lächelt, wie er das immer tut, und schon bist du zur Tür raus.

________________________________________

Und dort bleibst du stehen.

Der kleine Punkt in dir brennt noch immer und _hört nicht auf_ , hell und wütend darüber, dass du ihn je hattest vergessen können.

Du holst tief Luft.

Du bist nicht mehr zwanzig.

Du bist nicht mehr dreißig.

Und dir wird bewusst, dass du immer noch umdrehen könntest.


End file.
